


Tonight I search for answers, keep hiding from the truth

by direwolfofhighgarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfofhighgarden/pseuds/direwolfofhighgarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, getting Sansa to go to prom with her is a fun challenge for Margaery. But little do either of the girls know, it ends up becoming so much more than just the dresses and the dancing.</p><p>  <i>Sometimes Margaery rises to a challenge that is more than she can handle;  falling head over heels for Sansa Stark just so happens to be one of those things, and what happens when she comes too close could potentially shatter her world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is an intoxication in her smile and it went straight to my head. Without it, I can hardly see past these blurred lines that I've always been fed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I cannot stress enough how fluffy it is. I haven't written in months, and I suppose it shows with how lengthy the whole piece is.
> 
> Thanks a buttload to **lightning-strikes-and-stars-fall** on tumblr for giving me the "High school AU prom" prompt... I don't know how I never thought about it before, but it was super fun to write. It also took a lot out of me, I never anticipated the whole thing to be tremendously emotional as it was.
> 
> Yes, I suppose I shipped Jorah and Daenerys for today, please don't shoot me. All the minor characters I added were included because I thought they would provide comic relief, apologies if you were expecting more of them!

“You can't wear red, or anything like it. Your hair is already red.”

“What about this colour?”

Jon Snow turned around and glanced at the dress. “No, Sansa. That's _like_ red.”

“No, it's not. This is burgundy. It's not _like red_.”

“It's awfully close to it, and it's maroon by the way. Why do you insist so much on these kinds of colours?”

“Why do you insist so much on being a smartass?”

“He's just trying to help you, Sansa.” Catelyn Stark appeared from the abyss of racks that seemed to hold all the dresses needed for any kind of occasion, but not according to Sansa, apparently.

“I know... I'm sorry, Jon. You are a lot better than Arya, I can tell you that.”

“Is that much of a compliment?”

A fist flew into Jon's arm from the lingerie rack conveniently placed right near the formal gowns. “OUCH!”

“You better take that back, I'm bloody brilliant.” Arya emerged from her place in the lingerie section, Jon staring at her quizzically and Sansa's face plastered with a horrified expression.

“Arya, what the hell are you doing in there?”

“I was employing my attack, and I won.”

“You hardly won with a face full of granny panties,” Jon teased his sister, Catelyn trying to stifle a smile.

“Yeah, well it's more than you've ever gotten, isn't it Jonathan?” This time, a chuckle escaped Catelyn that immediately disappeared when her children glanced at her. She'd almost succeeded in recovering from the outburst if it weren't for the sound that gave her away.

“You probably couldn't run as fast as me though,” Jon said, making a move for Arya. She was already out of the racks and nearly half way across the store when she called back to her brother.

“Of course not, I run faster than you,” and the siblings darted out of the store.

Sansa was still focused on the dresses in front of her, not one meeting her approval. Catelyn read the look on her face and rubbed her child's back. “Don't worry sweet girl, anything would look lovely on you.”

Sansa appreciated her mother's kindness, but still felt dejected with their lack of success. “What's the point anyway, it's not like I have anyone to impress.”

“Oh, don't say that. I know anyone would be honoured to take your hand.”

“Yeah, and I bet they're insane.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

“You are _insane_.” Every word that came from Daenerys' mouth was enunciated with an expression of horror mixed with awe as she stared at her best friend. Margaery had returned with a container full of heated banana peppers and jalapenos as she walked towards their table. Jorah was seated next to Daenerys, sitting quietly as ever next to his companion. Loras sat across from them and tossed a small bottle of hot sauce at his sister.

“You're going to do it.”

“When do I ever back out on my word?” Margaery flashed a grand smile and aimed it towards Daenerys. “I'm going to eat my lunch, with hot sauce, and you're going to tell us who invited you to prom,” she said with an air that proved fact rather than one that presented a proposal.

“That could hardly be considered lunch, and we all know even if I didn't tell you that you would still eat it, just to say that you did.”

Margaery laughed happily as she took her place at the table. “How most certainly true that is, my dear friend. I have nothing to fear!”

“Except maybe terrible digestion, and not to mention a disgustingly rancid smell in the bathroom. And I know that's not the worst you could do.” Loras was grinning as he stared at his phone, opening up the camera app to record his sister's challenge.

“You could always go outside in the backyard to do your business, nobody would see you there,” Margaery offered.

“Please, I am far too royal for that. That would be something you would do.”

“Something that I have done,” Margaery murmured, and Daenerys gaped at her friend again with a look that suggested she hadn't heard that story before, while Jorah burst out laughing at Dany's reaction.

“Alright, whenever you're ready.” Loras aimed his phone at his sister, also including Dany and Jorah in the video. “What do you guys think of our contestant today?”

“Like I do any other day, absolutely idiotic,” Daenerys replied, the shadow of a smirk colouring her otherwise indifferent face.

“I think she can do this,” Jorah stated softly.

“At least someone believes in me. Thank you, Jorah!” He had nothing to say except to smile, and the group was interrupted when Loras spotted Sansa.

“Sansa! How are you?” he called out to the Stark girl. She made her way to the table with no lunch bag in her hand, carrying nothing but books, notebooks, and more books that couldn't be recognized as part of the curriculum. She smiled kindly at Loras, Daenerys and Jorah, and her glance lingered on the Tyrell girl who was looking at her curiously, but welcoming nonetheless.

“How's Renly doing?” He seemed a lot lighter when mentioning the Baratheon, who happened to be Sansa's cousin.

“They're doing well, they're coming back today actually.”

“They really are so lucky to be able to leave whenever they want. Tell Robert that history is boring without him. I'm getting too tired of Mr Bolton,” Daenerys said. The students had gotten used to addressing their professor by his first name, as that was what he always insisted.

“I suppose that means Renly will be back for prom,” Loras said.

“Of course you would worry about yourself, and not even ask Sansa about her date.” Margaery smiled again, staring directly at Sansa now. “How are you doing, Sansa? Did you find a dress for prom yet? I'm sure anything would look nice on you, so you don't really need to worry about that.” She was rambling, and she knew it. Still, she hoped no one saw through this and maintained her composure.

Sansa was blushing the moment Margaery addressed her, and she averted her gaze for a moment. “I'm alright, thank you, just a bit overwhelmed with work. I don't really think I'll be going to prom though.”

Margaery, who was never really surprised by anything seemed to have been taken off guard with the comment and didn't get to ask Sansa about it before Daenerys diverted the conversation.

“Is it because of the history exam? I know you'll be fine, don't worry so much about it. You're probably the most intelligent person in that class, and I'm sure you could get your cousin to pull a few strings, if you would even consider that.” Daenerys smiled mischievously and Sansa appreciated the diversion. There was a pause in the conversation before anyone remembered what had happened before Sansa's arrival.

“Would you like to see me eat this container full of hot stuff so that Dany is obligated to tell us with whom she's going to prom?” Margaery smiled at Sansa, offering her seat to the girl.

“Why are you so interested in my love life? Why can't we talk about who you're taking to prom, for once?”

“Love life?” Of course that was the only thing Margaery latched onto, completely ignoring the audible groaning Daenerys made when she realized her choice of words. “You have quite the explaining to do!” She was ecstatic now, her smile seeming to explode with excitement as she focused her eyes on her uncomfortable friend.

The bell rung as it marked the end of lunch, and Daenerys did not hide her eagerness to leave for class.

“You know you're mine later,” Margaery remarked as Dany walked away with Jorah, dreading her last period class with Margaery.

Sansa was already standing, waiting for Loras and Margaery. She still had to get to her locker and Loras addressed his companion. “We'll see you in a bit? I just have to make a detour to my locker. Don't bother waiting up for us. I know how you like to get to class on time.” He smiled at Sansa who returned the look, and quickly made her goodbyes as she still sheepishly avoided Margaery's eyes.

Loras nudged his sister the moment Sansa left, “See, you've scared her off.”

“I don't think I've scared her off. She's just as intrigued as I am.”

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

As if to prove Loras wrong, and to make up for what she was scared to be perceived as her coldness toward Margaery, she looked back to make sure the girl hadn't been offended, and her eyes had said anything that she hadn't before. Margaery smiled warmly at Sansa and waved goodbye, and she smiled victoriously at her brother.

“I told you, brother. There's no denying the law of attraction.”

* * * * * * * * * * *


	2. “In that book which is my memory, On the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you, Appear the words, ‘Here begins a new life’.”

“Do you really reckon she's attracted to you?”

“Of course, why ever would you think not? Do you like to see me sad, brother dearest?”

“Well, no. It's just that she has no problem talking to anyone else. But you? She can hardly look at you.”

Loras and Margaery had barely made it to class on time, sitting down just as the bell rang to signify the beginning of class. There were two seats left in the back of the class, something that seemed to have been an unspoken agreement with everyone in the class who knew the siblings could not be separated. Even the teacher knew not to separate them, as they would find ways to talk to each other even if they were on opposite sides of the room.

“Everything you know about attraction is completely off the radar. What is the one thing that marks somebody who is attracted to you?”

“Showing repulsion is not one of them.”

“Hey now, she is not repulsed.” Margaery spoke louder than usual, and she immediately realized the effect of her actions. There were several hushes around them, and the teacher looked up from his book. Sansa looked over her shoulder at the siblings, and saw something that could have been as close to a blush on Margaery's cheeks that would ever be seen on the girl. Loras smiled pleasantly at the teacher, silently apologizing on behalf of his sister for her outburst. The lesson resumed and the siblings continued their conversation in a softer tone.

“She's just shy. She thought Daenerys hated her for the longest time; she didn't sit with her even when Dany offered because she was so scared of her. Now they're perfectly alright.” Margaery was staring at the flame at the front of the room as she spoke, certain that her eyes were boring into the back of the girl's neck. As if by instinct, Sansa scratched at her neck and shifted in her seat uncomfortably, otherwise focusing on the teacher's words; perhaps too attentively.

“Well, what are you going to do about it then?” Loras asked. Despite their bickering and banter, he was always vying for his sister, just as she would for him, and he was genuinely interested in what his sister would do.

“I'm going to woo her.” Margaery sat with her chin resting on her hand, gazing pensively at Sansa. “But first I have to get her to actually feel comfortable around me, and without anyone else around.”

“That's a bit of a task, she can hardly talk to me and I see her often at her cousin's house.” He frequented the Baratheon's house, and they had welcomed him with open arms. He wasn't sure whether they knew about him and Renly or not, but he took what he was given nonetheless.

“I have to shower her with gifts and niceties. It's what a gentleman ought to do before he asks a lady for a date.” She was toying with a scrap piece of paper from her notebook and began folding it into a discernible shape.

“How do you even know she likes that sort of thing? For all we know, it could make things worse for you if you're too out there. Besides, prom is in two days. How are you going to get her to feel comfortable enough around you, go on some sort of date, and take her to prom?”

“Do I smell doubt in your tone, Loras? You should know better than anyone else that a Tyrell must not be underestimated. I just know these things. A gentleman ought to know the lady if he desires to capture her heart. No matter the time, I have just as much as I need.” She looked over at her brother with determination in her eyes, already accepting the challenge. “It's actually quite perfect timing.”

It was more than that to Margaery though. She'd never discussed it with her brother, but there were countless times she'd seen Sansa distracted and silently upset, especially in her newer months at the school. She knew other people could have mistaken it for her general character, but Margaery knew the sadness that haunted Sansa.

It had been months since Sansa first arrived in their school, and she was curious about the girl who kept to herself. She'd offered to give her a tour of the school, and Sansa offered her that pleasant smile she always wears before she politely declined Margaery's offer. She'd tried not to be intrusive, but she wanted her to know that she was there for her, through whatever it was that she was going through and whenever she needed a friend that she would be there. The sadness, for the most part, gradually went away, but Margaery can still see it sometimes if she catches it in a quick moment of vulnerability.

Margaery eventually found out, not through Sansa, but her parents who were friends with the Stark family, about the tragedy that shadowed Sansa's eyes. Her father had been in a tragic accident and it devastated Sansa. Catelyn Stark, her mother, was the kindest woman she'd met and her heart wept for the sweet lady and her family. Mostly, however, she was fixated on Sansa, whose past still followed her around. Since then, Margaery had developed for herself the duty to protect the girl, not knowing what compelled her to feel so deeply. Without knowing it, she'd vowed to work to make her happy, or at the very least to distract her from the pain she knew she felt so profoundly. To anyone else, and to a certain extent even her brother, it was simply a little crush that she harboured, but Margaery knew it was a silent promise she made to herself to live for the girl and be her happiness. She hadn't known how to do it before, but she felt now that she was being given an opportunity, and the hunger to do her bidding compelled Margaery even more.

In another hour, their teacher had presented the next project, and the students were allowed to work with a partner. Margaery had just finished toying with the piece of paper and turned it into a flower, thorns and a stem included. She opened a petal and wrote in it carefully before folding it back and setting it on her desk. She appraised the flower for a moment before she decided to unfold another petal, and wrote another note in it. Loras was grinning mischievously now, always impressed with his sister's little antics.

“I suppose oragami hasn't been your lifelong talent, has it?”

She was finishing writing the note and delicately fixed the flower. “Only just started, I'm a woman of many gifts.” She flashed her great smile and stood up when the bell rang. Everyone was reaching for their books to get to their next classes. Conveniently, Sansa was lagging behind as she looked to see if all her items were accounted for. Margaery walked easily toward her desk and discreetly placed the flower on Sansa's desk. The girl glanced at it curiously before her eyes fixed on Margaery, and mild shock and embarrassment tainted her face.

“The great thing about flowers is that you never know when they'll blossom. But there's no harm in nurturing them as well.” Margaery beamed at Sansa, all of her charm and sweetness in the gesture. “Would you like to work together on the project?”

Sansa was still paralyzed, glancing from Margaery to the flower, and at Margaery again before shifting her eyes to anywhere but the girl standing in front of her. “Oh, well, I thought you'd be working with Loras?” Before Margaery could answer, Sansa spoke up again. “I would like that though, definitely. I mean, if it's not a problem with you or anyone else. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble or anything. Are you sure it's-”

“It's perfectly fine. Loras can fend for himself... at least, I'd like to think so.” This brought a smile on Sansa's face, and Margaery felt something in her stomach hitch. When she'd look back on the moment, she could suppose that this is the butterfly feeling people talk about, and she'd smile back on this revelation with fondness. “I promise I'll actually do some work, though I know how much you love taking the reigns.”

Sansa blushed and stood up carrying some of her books, the rest of the collection in her bag. There was a moment of silence when Sansa tried thinking of something to say, but was gracefully saved by Margaery. “When are you available to meet?”

The girls walked out of the classroom together and made their way to Sansa's locker. Margaery knew that the locker was on the way to her next class after countless times of watching the girl, and Daenerys catching her staring. “You ought to monitor that,” she'd said. “I bet she could feel your eyes on her miles away from you just staring at her picture.” All Margaery did was laugh, knowing that Dany was probably right.

“Whenever is good for you works with me,” Sansa offered. Margaery knew she was always so accommodating and flexible, and she found this quite endearing.

“I'm going to Renly's house after school with Jon. I think Loras will be there too right? We can just meet up there if you'd like. I was actually going to be rather bored there, with Jon occupied with Robert and Renly and Loras catching up. It'll be fine if we work there.”

Margaery processed the new information, noting how Loras didn't mention going to Renly's house and reminding herself to confront him later. “Yes, that would work out. I'm so excited to be working with you! I'll just come over with Loras and I'll see you there.”

They finally reached Sansa's locker, and the girl shifted to open her locker. Margaery offered to hold her books, and regarded the flower she'd made. Sansa graciously took the books from Margaery and set them in her locker. She glanced at the flower on top of her books, a very slight smile appearing on her face. Margaery took note of this and had to conceal her delight as Sansa took the flower and closed the locker.

“I'll see you after school, Margaery.” This time, Sansa finally was able to look at Margaery fully, and she held the look for a lingering moment before she smiled and briskly walked off. She was evidently battling with herself to resist looking back at the girl, and this amused Margaery to no end. Before she could move toward her last period classroom, Loras accosted her and nudged her in the ribs, utterly enraptured by something she knew must be immensely funny to him only.

“How cheesy are you?” He was almost laughing now, and Margaery knew now that the entertainment he found was at her expense, and she glared at her brother as he revelled in her discomfort. “Did you get that line from a movie?”

Margaery had found the comment to be rather lame, and she'd laugh it off later whenever she was alone, but she could not let her brother relish in her discomfort by making it evident.

“I am _smooth_ , brother dearest. No one knows romance like a Tyrell. I am wonderful.” Her arrogance was something she'd reserved for her brother knowing that he was just as equally guilty of narcissism. Their competition was something she enjoyed; their mutual understanding would have been interpreted differently to anyone else if they had heard the two talking.

“I'm a Tyrell too, but that doesn't mean I actually use Hollywood-esque pick up lines on people.”

“That's because you're not as suave. Tyrell girls do it better, you know.” She winked at her brother, raising the bar of conceitedness even higher. “And you're not as discreet. When were you planning on telling me that you would be going to Renly's house and not even think to mention Sansa would be there?”

“I know how weirdly obsessed you are with her, you would have found out eventually. And I suppose you did if you're talking about it now. A bit slow on the uptake, but you found out nonetheless.”

“Obsession? Talk to me about weird crushes when I start writing my name combined with hers in every notebook I lay my hands on.” She knew she'd struck a nerve, and she knew what her brother's reaction would be as she recited it in her head.

“That was one time, and that was a year ago!” Loras was blushing now, and it was Margaery's turn to laugh at his expense.

He walked her to her class and watched her take a seat as he made motions that suggested he would not forget the affront, and that he would avenge himself later. She stuck her tongue out at him and watched Daenerys make her way to the seat next to her, who seemed to remember instantly the conversation they had at lunch the moment she saw her friend. Margaery thought she heard her groan again and chuckled to herself, welcoming Daenerys to her seat like the desk was a prize on a game show.

“Looooveeee life,” was all that Margaery said, emphasizing the word 'love' with utter playfulness, letting the word roll off her tongue and Daenerys sunk into her seat.

“You better settle down before I punch you.”

Margaery feigned shock and gasped, holding a hand to cover her mouth. “Daenerys Targaryen, when ever did you become so violent?”

Daenerys glared at her friend, being able for the most part to conceal her own amusement, but Margaery saw right through it. She knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of her friend, and she took full advantage of the opportunity.

“Love does work in such mysterious ways. Alas! It's yet to work its improvements on you.”

Daenerys swiftly punched Margaery's arm, and the two burst out laughing when the teacher walked in and settled into her seat. “Page 394, you know what to do,” was all she said, and the students moved simultaneously.

Margaery took out her laptop and textbook and began typing immediately.

“Since when do you do work?” Dany eyed her friend curiously, and then the textbook. “I think you've got the wrong book.”

“Most definitely not,” Margaery replied. “I've got a date tonight.”

“Lo and behold! Love really does work in such compelling, mysterious, _wonderful_ ways.” Daenerys was focused on her reading, and Margaery smiled to herself, appreciating that her friend had bested her again.

* * * * * * * * * * *

There was still a few minutes before class begun when Sansa stared at the paper flower. She was toying with the stem and the petals when she noticed they had been disrupted. Opening the petal, she realized something had been written on it and looked closer at the note.

_This morning I saw a flower and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever see today, until you walked by._

Sansa's mouth dropped slightly and her cheeks flushed a deep red, shifting her eyes around the classroom hoping that nobody had seen her. Then she saw that another petal had been disrupted and carefully folded the other one before opening it.

_Thank you for letting me be your partner._

How Margaery knew that she would accept, Sansa was not sure. Sansa wasn't the type to say no to somebody, but being able to be read so easily by Margaery made Sansa feel slightly uneasy, but it wasn't exactly discomfort that she felt. Surprising herself, she began to realize that the uneasiness in her stomach was similar to something she would feel when she knew something exciting was going to happen, and this revelation shocked her even more. _What is it that I'm waiting for?_ Sansa wondered to herself, and her thoughts carried her away into distraction. It was the first time in quite the long while that she lost track of what her teacher was saying.

* * * * * * * * * * *


	3. They call her love, love... love; and she is all I need

“I made a CD for you.”

“You- wait, what?”

“I made a CD. I do hope you like it. Loras never relents in pestering me about my music. Hopefully you're not as ruthless as him. I think you'd like some of the songs.”

“Oh, I'm sure I'd like all of them.” Sansa was more speechless than usual, but Margaery could see the appreciation written on her face. She marvelled at how much Sansa could say in just her eyes, and she marvelled again at how easily she was able to read these expressions.

“The songs are more laid back than upbeat. I assume we'll be getting much of that at prom, so I thought it would be appropriate to just chill for a bit.”

Sansa twitched slightly when she heard the word 'prom', and Margaery's curiosity intensified. She decided to not delve into the topic just yet and talked about their work.

“Also, I have the majority of the information we need right here.” She took out several pieces of paper with organized and detailed notes for their project. Several topics were colour-coded, and she knew Sansa appreciated structure. “I hope you don't mind that I got started on the work, I mostly just really wanted to spend this time with you and not have to worry about school.”

Sansa was still speechless, seeming to be blushing for no reason and Margaery took this as a good sign. “But you could look at the notes whenever you want. I worked on them during class so there might be some things missing.”

Sansa glanced at the first page, skimming through the words and not totally processing the information. “No, no. I know they're fine. You're a hard worker. I don't doubt your abilities.”

Margaery was fine with modesty and she knew how to accept compliments, but hearing it from Sansa made her blush. She thought she saw Sansa noticing the flush in her cheeks, but she wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not.

Sansa scooted toward Margaery and leaned over to reach for the laptop. She stopped herself and looked up at Margaery, seeming to have forgotten something. “I'm sorry, you don't mind do you? It just can't wait for home, I'd like to listen to the CD with you.”

Margaery let out a fragmented breath, seeming to have forgotten to breathe with Sansa reaching over her. She could smell the subtle shampoo that Sansa had, and from where she was she could see every auburn strand glisten in the light, staring at them as if she had seen the colour for the first time in her life. Sansa looked at the girl questioningly, about to repeat herself when Margaery came back to her senses.

“Oh, no, not at all. Go ahead. I really hope you like it.” She smiled at Sansa as she was still recovering herself, and she'd hoped Sansa would not sense this and misinterpret it for discomfort. Sansa played the CD on moderate volume, and spoke up before the first song began.

“So, how about that homework?”

It was the first time in their meeting that night that Margaery smiled easily, and Sansa returned it, knowing that this was the Margaery she was familiar with. Though it was one of the first times they'd actually been together by themselves, Sansa felt like she knew Margaery entirely. The girl had been her first friend, whether she'd openly admitted to her or not, and she was the happiness that Sansa needed, whether Margaery knew it or not. As if it was a gift from the universe, or a consolation, Margaery came into her life exactly when she knew she'd needed it most. Sansa was sadness walking when the tragedy befell her family. She knew they shared the sadness, but she could not help but feel utterly selfish when it was her mother who offered to take her to a counsellor. Everyone felt the pain, and Sansa knew if anyone deserved it most, it was her dear mother who should have been paralyzed with grief. Yet, it was her mother who took care of them, selflessly putting aside her own suffering to nurture her kids, and this was the very guilt Sansa still carried with her sometimes whenever the memory came back to her.

At school, it was Margaery who obliged to be her light. The girl had worked relentlessly to befriend Sansa, and she insisted for Sansa to sit with her at lunch, to introduce her to her friends, to offer to help her with homework if she needed it. Numerous times, Sansa politely declined, and she still felt guilty to this day for pushing the girl away. In retrospect, she hadn't known why she insisted on pushing Margaery away. She developed a strange attachment to her, and the longing only grew whenever the girl was away. Although she kept herself at a distance, Sansa always sought for the girl, looked for her in the hallways, made sure that she was in the classroom before turning away, even exchanged a few smiles with her that made Sansa feel something she could not exactly place. She grew dependent on seeing the girl, and not once did she actually go and make conversation. This time, however, it was different. She couldn't contain her gratitude, and she felt that recently, her attachment to the girl grew to another level, and she couldn't quite fathom just how much she had felt so dependent on simply seeing her everyday, being comforted by her presence without fully interacting with her. More than fearing it, she was curious about the feeling, and she slowly became able to accept it rather than to question it.

Without realizing it, the girls were working comfortably in silence, listening to the music on the CD. The songs were mostly acoustic renditions of popular songs, some downbeat songs Sansa was not familiar with, and several songs Sansa would consider love songs, but Margaery didn't expressively react whenever these songs came on. The last that had come on was a song Sansa was not familiar with, but it left her breathless and without words.

“Who is this?” was all she could muster.

Margaery continued typing, staring pensively at her screen. Sansa didn't know whether she was actually looking at something or not, as she had that faraway look that Sansa had seen on Margaery only on the most rarest of occasions. In a fleeting moment, it would disappear, and Margaery would drift back from her thoughts.

Just as she predicted, Margaery snapped into reality when she realized Sansa had asked her a question and replied as if she had never been distracted. “It's Parachute. I heard of them first in freshman year, but since then I hadn't heard much of them. I guess it's because I haven't really been looking, but I came back to them recently and remember just how much I love their songs.”

“It's a really great song.” It was all Sansa could say as she continued watching Margaery, listening to the words she said and realizing that they were sharing many moments with each other in this one day than they ever have in the past few months.

“I think it's making up for lost time.”

Sansa hadn't realized that she said this out loud, and Margaery looked up from her computer. Sansa blushed deeply, enough to match her hair and all Margaery could do was stare curiously at the her, evidently trying to decipher the meaning of her vague comment.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, but she takes it all for me._

Margaery did nothing but smile, it was genuine and kind, and it was also different. Sansa couldn't quite place how it was, but she felt as if there was something else there, something she hadn't seen before until now. She didn't know if she was just imagining it now, or if it had always been there and she just didn't notice it, but there was something written in Margaery's eyes that conjured the feeling in Sansa's stomach she always got when her subconscious was trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand what it was.

Another moment had passed as the song continued playing, and the two girls remained silent.

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, but she makes me want to believe._

It was Margaery's turn to make an abrupt comment, and before she could feel bad about it, she caught Sansa off guard and asked her, “Why aren't you going to prom?”

Without skipping a beat, Sansa replied to her, not showing any hint of shock or being offended. “I don't know, I just don't feel like it's worth it to have to go through the motions when you're not totally invested in something.”

Margaery looked at Sansa, letting her speak her mind as she'd wanted all along.

“I don't know... It's just hard for me to act happy, especially when I know it's a farce. I feel like prom is kind of overrated, and I don't want to go into it with that kind of attitude and ruin it for everyone else.” Sansa paused in her thoughts and pondered her words, mulling them over in her head and wondered if they expressed what she really meant.

“I think you feel things too deeply,” Margaery said. Sansa looked up at her with a blank expression. “I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, I think it's a very commendable thing. Most people run away from their feelings when they become known to them too intimately. But you don't run away or fight them, you just take them for what they're worth and move on with it.”

Sansa scoffed, appreciating Margaery's kind words. “I wish I was as brave as you make me seem. You don't think I run away, but I don't fight them either. I just let them take their toll on me. I wallow in it. It's easier to pity yourself than to hold yourself accountable for the things you've done.”

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, and she put me on my feet._

“You're also really hard on yourself, you know. I don't think you've done anything tremendously horrible for you to deserve all the negativity you think of yourself.”

“I've tired my mother out, I'd made her forget her sadness in favour of my own. She deserved to be angry, but she pushed it aside for us, for me, because I didn't know how to handle losing my father.”

“You can't punish yourself for that, your mother loves you and you love your father. How she felt the need to comfort you before herself wouldn't have changed whether or not you reacted differently to the hurt. Nothing would have changed, just as how her love for you couldn't change, and you can't keep suffering a guilt you'd imposed on yourself for feeling like a burden to others.”

“I pushed you away and continued wallowing in my suffering. I didn't have to suffer for as long as I did, but I chose to, and I don't deserve your sympathy because of how often I pushed you away. You were so kind to me and even now, I haven't said anything about how grateful I am for you. You didn't even know me and you still helped me, and now I can hardly understand just how much I needed you, or how much I still need you.”

There was a glistening in Sansa's eyes, and Margaery knew that she'd said all she wanted to say. All the unspoken words, the dialogue that could be read between the lines in shared silences and understanding moments, were made clear to Margaery now and the overwhelming desire to protect Sansa shifted into physicality. All she wanted to do was hold the girl and show her how wrong she was about herself. She resisted the urge and tried her best to focus on the conversation.

“Come to prom with me,” was all that she said. She stared at Sansa with an intensity that she knew could not be misunderstood. “I want you there with me.”

Sansa hesitated for a moment, but still didn't say a word.

“I'll be there, I'll wait for you.” Margaery prodded, feeling that somehow, this had become the one thing she wanted the most in the world, and she didn't know why it was so. She just felt that she needed it to happen, to push it into existence. She genuinely didn't know what would happen; all she knew was that she just had to will it, and the rest would fall into its place.

Sansa was still lost in thought, staring blankly at nothing, and then looked straight into Margaery's eyes. Interrupting the silence, Jon and Loras called for the girls from downstairs.

“Sansa, I'm going home now, are you going to stay for a bit?”

“Margaery! Do you need a ride or not?”

Still entranced by the moment, the girls just stared at each other. Margaery smiled wilfully at Sansa, and Sansa looked at Margaery with what seemed to be despair.

“If you don't want to go, I'll understand. I hope I see you there. I know you'll be stunning.” Without another word, Margaery collected all their things and stood up. She offered Sansa her hand and waited for her to take it. She smiled encouragingly at the girl, who eventually took it, and they walked downstairs together.

They boys said their goodbyes, and it was time for Margaery and Sansa to depart. “I'll see you tomorrow, Sansa.”

“Goodbye, Margaery.”

The pairs of siblings parted ways and both waited several minutes for conversation.

“How did it go?”

“It was alright.”

“Just alright?”

Margaery pondered the idea for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose so. It's an unnerving feeling, really.”

“What is unnerving?”

“Feeling so vulnerable and uncertain.”

“Ah, well, there's something you have to get used to: your ultimate all-knowing certainty not helping you out this time. That's a lot to swallow.”

Margaery broke out in a smile, still replaying every moment that had happened in the evening. “Shut up, you'll know better once it happens to you.”

With Jon, Sansa was much more quiet. Ever since the accident, she had become much more closer to Jon, ironically when she pushed everyone else away. To break the silence, Jon spoke up, knowing to carefully choose his words whenever he recognized the distant look in his sister's eyes.

“So, how did you and Margaery work out? Did you guys manage to finish any work?”

“Yeah, I believe we did. She actually had most of the notes ready before we got here.”

“Really? That's good. She doesn't really strike me as somebody who worries herself with work, especially when she's as intelligent as she is, but that's very good. I guess you're almost done the project then?”

“I'm not so sure, but it was nice to not worry about it for a bit. It gave us more time to do other homework and not be so overwhelmed.”

Jon smiled reassuringly, knowing there was more that Sansa wasn't saying, but he didn't comment on it. Later that night, he'd heard somebody tiptoeing around the house in the middle of the night, and inherently knew them to be Sansa's steps.

* * * * * * * * * * *


	4. Come what may, come what may.

It was past midnight when Sansa decided that sleep was not possible. As if by instinct, she crept into her mother's room, a habit she'd had when she was a child whenever she couldn't sleep, and her parents always welcomed her. Her mother was sound asleep, breathing peacefully and soundlessly. She turned to go back to her room when her mother stirred and looked toward the door. Groggy-eyed and swallowed by sleep, she still knew who was at her door and sat up to welcome the girl. Without a word, Sansa walked quietly through the room and sat on the empty side, the place her father would have occupied.

“How tired are you?”

“Quite tired, it's two in the morning and my teenage daughter still makes occasional visits to my room.” Even in half-consciousness, her mother always found time to joke around. This was one of the things Sansa appreciated most about her mother. Knowing that wasn't what she was asking, Catelyn waited for her daughter, knowing fully that Sansa had to be the one to open up and to not insist on it.

“I mean, how are you not so drained out yet? Everything that's happened, and everything I've done...” Sansa drifted off, not being able to finish the sentence.

“What have you done?”

Sansa waited for several moments, really contemplating the question. “I don't know, I've just been so hard on you. I've been hard on everyone. Everyone had a right to mourn, but I never got over it. I couldn't stop wallowing in it.”

“Everyone grieves differently, Sansa. It doesn't matter if you're still not over it. We've all suffered, and you shouldn't feel guilty about your feelings.”

“But I took that right away from you. Instead of worrying about yourself, I made you divert your attention. You couldn't grieve properly because of me, and I feel like you can never get that back because of me.”

“Sansa, where is this coming from?”

“I don't know.”

There was a pause in the conversation, and Catelyn took her daughter in an embrace, letting her rest her head on her lap as she combed through her daughter's hair, knowing it was something that comforted her.

“You have to stop feeling so guilty for things you aren't actually guilty of. I've mourned your father, and you didn't take that away from me. You may think you did, but you really didn't. I made a commitment to your father, but I also have a duty as a mother. I have to take care of my children.” She paused, letting Sansa take in the words. “You needed me, and I did what any mother ought to do; she works for her kids and makes sure they are not left wanting.”

“I never thanked you for the things you did for me.”

“That's because I don't need to be thanked.”

“Well, I've been a burden, and you've done more for me than I could ever begin to count.”

“You're not a burden, Sansa.” She took her daughter's face gently in her hands, making sure that she was looking at her eyes. “You need to let go of that mentality. I love you and nothing I do for you is because you are a burden to me. I do whatever I can for you because you are my daughter, and it is what your father would have wanted me to do.”

Tears streaked Sansa's face now, and her mother wiped them away. “Margaery said I feel things too deeply, that I'm too hard on myself. She doesn't believe either that I'm a terrible person.”

“Well, it seems as though she is not only a very intelligent girl, but someone who speaks the truth when she sees it.”

“She's just like you, you know. She does things for me without getting anything in return. She doesn't expect my thanks. She fights for me, she knows me so well, even when I don't tell her these things. She knows me so well, and I don't know how or why.”

“She must love you very much then.”

Sansa stopped completely, frozen by the idea. In the darkness, Catelyn smiled to herself, finally being able to experience her daughter discovering love. For several long minutes, nothing was said, and both were content just remaining as they were.

“I remember what she said, everything. She said I can't punish myself anymore. She said how you felt the need to comfort all of us before anything else wouldn't have changed whether or not we reacted differently to the accident. She said I have to stop feeling guilty about it.”

“Do you know what her and I both have in common?”

“What is it?”

“She and I both want the best for you. We want to see you happy, and we would do anything for you to feel that.”

“What should I do then?”

“What do you mean, love?”

“I mean, what do I do with Margaery?”

Catelyn was used to her daughter speaking vaguely, but if there was anything she knew about her daughter, it was that in this moment, she was looking for guidance. More than that, she was looking for her mother's approval for something, but she could not understand just yet what it was.

“You know that your father and I love you so much. We want whatever makes you happy. If you think either of us would be uncomfortable just because you found love in Margaery-”

“No, that's not what I meant.”

Surprised, and slightly relieved, Catelyn waited for her daughter, letting her express herself in her own time. Her and Ed always strove to keep the communication open with all their children. More than anything, they wanted their kids to feel comfortable with them, and she was relieved that the evening's conversation was not about Sansa questioning her identity and the potential discomfort she thinks she would cause. There was something more that Sansa was looking for, and she didn't know how to ask for it. Still, she waited, and Sansa eventually picked up the conversation where it was left.

“Should I go to prom?”

“I think you should, yes.”

“But do I deserve it?”

“Of course you do.”

“Then why do I feel so reluctant to go?”

“It's because you don't feel like you deserve it. If you had to ask me, you doubt yourself. No matter what I would have said, you still wouldn't feel like you should go. But I think you should.”

“Why is it so hard for me to do something that I think I want?” Catelyn heard the anguish in her daughter's voice, and she held her closer now.

“You just need to let go, love. You have to let go of all your fears, of everything you ever thought about yourself. Sometimes you have to step out of yourself completely to do something daring. If you don't think you deserve it, then fine, but I think you need it.” She paused again, waiting patiently so that Sansa could process her words.

“If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for Margaery. I know that you feel like you don't know how to thank her for all that she'd done for you, but I think this is what you both need. Now, prom has nothing to do with the event, or what will happen, or who will be there. It's about what it will mean to you, and to Margaery, and I think if she knows you as well as she does, and loves you even more, it's a good place to start.”

Inevitably renewed and forgiven, Sansa sat up to face her mother and kissed her cheek. They shared an embrace that lasted for minutes, and Sansa didn't want to leave her mother. Without another word, she eventually got up to leave the room. Just as she was moving to close the door, her mother spoke up.

“Skip school tomorrow, we have to go dress shopping.”

* * * * * * * * * * *

Sansa wasn't at school that day, and Margaery thought she'd expected that much. Somehow, she was still disappointed, and while the seniors buzzed about prom the next day, she still felt a preying sadness in her gut. Loras and Daenerys knew better than to question her about it, but they continued going about their day as if it were any other, seeing Margaery crack a smile whenever somebody said something stupid, or when Loras got food all over his new shirt thanks to Jorah, who was endlessly apologizing to him, even into class.

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was customary for the seniors to not show up on prom day. Although everyone knew it was impractical and totally unnecessary to have six hours to prepare for the evening event, the school seemed less busy without the seniors in the halls.

Margaery had forgotten some books in her locker and had to return to the relatively quiet school. She'd made a long detour that included passing Sansa's locker, passing the class she would have potentially be in, only to find the classroom completely empty, even the teacher not in sight. She made her way back to her car, slightly disappointed but more nervous than anything and knew when she got home that she'd be waiting for the hours to pass until prom had to happen. Then, she would know how to feel about the evening and how she would feel about it for the rest of her life.

* * * * * * * * * * *


	5. I carry your heart with me [I carry it in my heart]

“I still can't believe you opted for red.”

Jon accompanied his sister wearing a grey tuxedo, a black shirt, and a pink bowtie. Sansa wore a dark red, or rather, _maroon_ , dress that would not entirely clash with the colour of her hair. It was an elegant strapless dress that complemented her curves and reminded Jon of lava flowing from behind her. “You still look good though.”

“Thank you, dear brother. I appreciate that you can admit I was right, without outright saying it.”

Jon smiled, genuinely happy that his sister reconciled herself, and all he could do was laugh freely.

“Go on and find your date. I'll get sick of you before the night even ends.”

“Will you be alright?”

“Of course I will be, now go on!”

Hoping she hadn't arrived too late, Sansa made her way into the building. She searched the dancefloor, the bathroom, the lounge area and the tables, but Margaery was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen Daenerys, Jorah, or Loras either, so her unease was comforted just a bit.

* * * * * * * * * * *

“Get on with it then, what the hell are you waiting for?” Loras stood by his sister, irritated by her stubbornness. Renly stood on his other side, arms linked and smiling fondly at the Tyrell girl. They had been standing outside for exactly fifteen minutes and Daenerys and Jorah had already made their way inside. Not wanting to miss the food more than anything, Loras tried relentlessly to convince his sister to go inside; it was already enough of an ordeal getting her to sit inside the car when she had flipped back and forth between doubt and courage at least a dozen times in under a minute.

“Would you rather be an asshole and stand someone up or be the one to get stood up? Don't answer that, you're going to be a smartass. But I do know you don't like being an asshole, especially if your ladylove is concerned. So go. Before I drag you in there and I make Renly carry you by the feet.”

Renly raised an eyebrow and blinked several times before he spoke up. “I'm not opposed to a little tussle. I'm sure the night's going to need some action if I want to stay awake for all of it.”

It was enough to push Margaery inside, and she seemed to have held her breath as she walked through the door.

More sympathetic, Loras addressed his sister who was uncharacteristically nervous. She had been extremely anxious the days before; at first it had frightened him to no end, but as he got used to it and understood its source, he just teased her to no end instead. “It will be fine. Why wouldn't it? We're going to head to our table, meet us there when you can?” The statement drifted into a comment as Margaery took off, storming the room to find Sansa.

There was soft music playing by the DJ, who she supposed was saving himself for when the students actually got to dance properly. She looked for Sansa, not knowing where to look other than to seek for the firey head in the crowds.

_Never knew, I could feel like this, like I'd never seen the sky before._

She walked slowly now, unconsciously feeling the dread that haunted only her nightmares, but could now be turning into a reality.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more._

* * * * * * * * * * *

Sansa was still looking all around her when she made her way back into the dining area. She thought she'd seen Loras and Renly but they moved away too quickly for her to see their faces.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything._

She didn't know what to look for, she hadn't talked to Margaery since the day they worked on their homework together, but she wanted her arrival to be a bit of a surprise- or, rather, as much of a surprise as Margaery could expect. She decided to make her way to her table on the farthest end of the room, already dreading the trek across the dance floor to get there.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

In that moment, Sansa saw a silver dress sparkling with the light of blonde cascading down an exposed back, the girl fidgeting with her hands, and her dress, and then her hair.

_But I love you until the end of time._

Sansa made her way toward the girl, the feeling in her stomach reaching maximum capacity as the butterflies fluttered in a raging chaos.

“Hi.”

Margaery looked at Sansa, evidently unable to believe what she was seeing. “Hi yourself.”

Sansa smiled, secretly relishing Margaery's disbelief and the effect of the surprise on her. The last few days of not talking to Margaery almost seemed worth it, though she would have to make up for that lost time as well.

“Have you no faith in me?”

It was Margaery who smiled now, finally accepting that Sansa was here, and the waiting was not all in vain.

“I most certainly do have faith in you. It was I who should have been doubted.”

“Oh really? Why is that?”

“You should ask Loras how scared I was to come here. I almost backed out several times.”

Sansa laughed, noting to herself to ask Loras about his ordeal. “Well I'm glad you didn't.”

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

Sansa moved closer to Margaery so she wouldn't have to yell over the music as much. “My mother was right about you.” If it weren't for the poor lighting, Sansa could have sworn she saw Margaery blush again. “She said I had to let go, to let go of everything. I've come to realize with her help, and yours especially, that letting go doesn't mean forgetting. I know that denying myself happiness isn't what my father would have wanted for me.”

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

“She told me if I didn't want to do it for myself, to at least do it for you. She said prom isn't about all the extremities and what the name means and who will be here or what will happen. It's about what it means to us, about me thanking you for everything you've done for me. I don't know how to do it, but I'll start today.”

_It all revolves around you._

“But I do think she's slightly wrong though. Prom actually is about who's here and what will happen. You're here, I'm here, and what will happen because of this night, from this night to tomorrow, and everything beyond that, will be what prom is all about, to us.

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time._

“You love me as my mother does, you love me in ways she cannot. You've seen me in lights that she hasn't and you've protected me in her place when she could not. I'm done with pushing you away, I want to make up for all the lost time I've ever thrown away with you.”

_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day._

Tears were falling from Margaery's eyes, and Sansa was slightly unnerved by the sight. “It's so weird to see you cry,” she confessed, but relieved that she had said everything she wanted to say.

Margaery grabbed Sansa by her waist, holding on to the sides with no intention of letting go as she looked into Sansa's eyes. “It's so good to see you here.” She pulled her close and kissed her, her lips as soft as she'd imagined them. “It's so good to be with you.” She kissed her again, lingering longer and placed her on the small of her back.

A familiar voice crept through the noise, and more familiar whooping followed the voice. “Get a room!” Loras, Renly, Daenerys, and Jorah were watching from their table. Jorah was clapping lightly at the sight, Loras continued yelling at his sister, and Renly was cheering.

Daenerys smiled devilishly at Margaery, and through all the noise of the hall would only yell, “Loooooooooveeee life!”

Breaking from their embrace, Margaery and Sansa made their way to the table, bracing themselves for the endless questions and teasing remarks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And to those who are still following my stuff, thanks a lot for sticking around! To everyone: I appreciate everything you've done: your support, your comments, the fact that you read this at all. Thank you for being kind!
> 
> A bunch of stuff contributed to the fluff of this story, as you could probably imagine. I've organized things more appropriately so that nobody gets distracted with feeling obliged to get through the story in one sitting. I actually found a way to incorporate these little inspirations into the work without overloading the plot. The chapter titles reference each song or poem somehow, and I'd like to think it actually has its own unique bearing on the chapter. Maybe it could speak for itself throughout the story, maybe not, but I think I like this format much better than what it was before!
> 
> Title of the work: "End of the Line" by Gareth Johnson, as featured in the game "Beyond: Two Souls" (which is absolutely gorgeous by the way)  
> Chapter 1 - several lyrics from "Lose Yourself" by Hotel Books (because the song is mostly utterly upsetting)  
> Chapter 2 - a quote from Vita Nuova by Dante Alighieri  
> Chapter 3 - "She is Love" by Parachute  
> Chapter 4 - "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge  
> Chapter 5 - a poem by E.E. cummings, "I carry your heart"  
> Also, I was profoundly driven by the scene from Skins with everyone at the ball and Naomi and Emily go through shit but end up walking away holding hands while Glasvegas plays in the background... ah, such nostalgia!


End file.
